Silvaze Fusion
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver and Blaze accidently jumped in the time portal at the same time which caused them to fuse together as a fusion.


**Inspired by Monster High Freaky Fusion.**

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**Artwork by me.**

* * *

**(Silver's POV)**

It's been three days since my timeline is infested with lava monsters in the city destruction. There was no way that Blaze and I can terminate all of them. Protecting the past and future was like time has no end.

"We gotta get out of here, Silver! Now!" Blaze used my Chaos Emerald to create a time teleporter.

The lava monsters were right behind me, "Let's go!" I grabbed Blaze's hand and we jumped in the portal at the same time.

"Wait! We shouldn't jump in at the same—...Aaaaaahhhhh!" We screamed from the gravitational pull in the vortex but something went wrong. We both got merged together with lightning effects.

As we got to the timeline from 200 years ago, I felt...like I'm...different or that I...What is this?

"Aaahhhh...what happen to the rest of my body?!" I freaked out that I have a cat tail and a jacket like Blaze's.

"Silver?" I can hear Blaze's voice but through my mouth?

"Blaze? Where are you?" I couldn't even move my body. It was like someone else in this body fused with me like two minds in one body.

"I'm in you!" She made me point at myself.

"What?! You mean we're fused?!" I gasped.

"Apparently yes. Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Blaze could not operate the body movements with me at the same time.

We fell on our bottom from losing balance, "Damn it! We probably went in that time teleporter at the same time, it probably fused us together. We look like a hybrid!" I accidentally jumped up like a scaredy cat.

"Silver, calm down!" Blaze held my other arm.

"I'm trying but I'm really scared!" I said.

"Okay who's to blame now?" Blaze said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one that caused this!" I groaned in frustration and tried to operate this hybrid body with her, "Ow! This tail is too long!" I moved my cat tail away from my face.

"Sorry!" Blaze said.

"How are we gonna solve this? We cannot be like this forever" I said.

"Let's just find Sonic and his friends. They might be able to help. That is if we can try. Our powers are mixed up I think" Blaze said.

"Okay" I tried my best to fly to the workshop but Blaze's fear of heights kicked in.

"No no no! Let's run!" She begged.

"Whoa!" I lost my concentration due to Blaze's reaction, "Ugh! Seriously?! How do you live as a cat with nine lives?!" I got up.

"And how do you live as a hedgehog with prickly quills?" Blaze asked as she picked the quill from my mixed-up forelocks.

"You know us hedgehogs, uses quills when afraid" I said.

"Hmph, like your kind curls up into a ball? Now please operate with me with this body" Blaze said, not used to this without her attire.

"Your coat looks much better now" I said.

"I can tell" Blaze said.

**x**

It took us 15 minutes to find Tails' workshop in this town. I just hope Sonic and the others are there. I can't even feel like myself in this body.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I knocked on the door.

The door opened soon enough.

"Yes...Whoa. Who are you?" Tails was surprised.

"Tails it's me Silver and Blaze. We got merged" We both said at the same time.

"Silver? Blaze? You two...got fused...together? Since when and how do I know you're really them?" Tails was very suspicious.

"If I was Silver, didn't he steal your rings years ago? The encounter with Eggman Nega? Ring any bells?" I said with honesty.

"Okay, and for the other I'm the Princess of the Sol dimension" Blaze said.

"Oh god. It's really you two. But how did this happen?" Tails let us in.

"Well when we fought lava monsters we had to retreat and made a portal with the chaos emerald but we jumped at the same time" I explained.

"So that explains the portal. Portals only work with one person jumping in. But two people, it causes a chain reaction to the power of the portal. Which obviously made you two fuse together as a...fusion" Tails said.

I felt myself walk up to the mirror, "Blaze, what are you doing?"

"Looking at our body" Blaze said.

"Least you got your jacket on. But no pants" I tried to not sound rude.

"But a nice chest fur mane" Blaze joked.

"Our eyes. They are mixed with purple and teal blue" I said.

"Yeah" Blaze agreed.

"This is insane" I said.

"I know right. And now we have our powers mixed" Cyan colored flames appeared in our hands.

"Aaahhh!" My hand is on fire!

"Silver concentrate!" Blaze screamed.

"You concentrate! This is your fire power!" I waved my hand rapidly from the fire growing.

The fire soon died out soon as I calmed down.

"It seems you two have trouble controlling your powers in this body" Tails said.

"Yes, Tails how can we undo this?" I asked.

"We can't be like this for the rest of our lives" Blaze said.

"I admire the look of a hybrid but not when I'm like this" I said.

"Well, do you have your Chaos emerald? If I get enough power to make a de-fusion machine, it could separate you two" Tails said.

"Yeah and how long will you get this done?" I hand him the emerald.

"Maybe a day or two, depending how I work" Tails said.

"Alright. In the meantime, Silver and I have to handle our powers" Blaze said.

"I really don't wanna dance around with fire" I said.

"You're so naive Silver" Blaze said in my mind.

**x**

Much later, we went back to my apartment. I'll live here as long as to stay in this past. I own this apartment in this timeline ever since I needed a place that has blue skies and beautiful vegetation growing in the wild. Now that Solaris is no more in this timeline I don't have to worry. But I have to stay so no similar threats will occur.

"Okay Silver, I guess I have to master your telekinetic powers" Blaze said.

"It won't be easy, Blaze" I said.

"I don't wanna set the apartment on fire" She said.

"And I don't want you freaking out with heights" I said, unable to stay still or maintain balance.

"I'm a cat and cats don't like heights. And I don't have nine lives" Blaze scoffed.

"Well, hedgehogs don't like being scared and it makes them curl into a ball. And my back long quills are missing!" I groaned in frustration.

"What difference does it make?" Blaze said.

"Well I can't spindash now. And walking on heels is not easy for a man" I said.

"Mmmhmm. Get used to it" Blaze said as we struggled to walk.

"Co-operate Silver" Blaze said.

"I am" I replied, I couldn't keep my balance straight and we fell.

"Ow!" We got up and got to the couch.

"So if we're gonna try use our powers it's outside" Blaze said.

"Exactly Blaze" I said.

**x**

We got outside and we started with my powers of ESP. I reached out a hand and lifted a large boulder.

"Blaze, I need your mind connected with mine" I struggled.

"Okay. Do it" Blaze said.

With mine and hers at the same time, we tried to concentrate on levitating the boulder.

It just moved slightly until it lifts up from the ground, levitating it finally.

"Yes! Yes we're doing it!" I cheered.

"How do you put it down?" Blaze asked.

"Feel like dropping it" I said.

She took over and tried putting it down but she did it too soon which made us feel jumpy and scared like a cat, "Aaahhh!" We jumped up on the tree from the noise of the boulder breaking.

"Okay that was uncalled for" Blaze said.

"We did our best on that one" I said.

"Aaahhh! Get us down!" Blaze screamed from being so high in the tree but we were just 5 feet up.

"C'mon Blaze" I just jumped off casually.

"Oh, right" Blaze was relieved.

"Okay, from what I saw, the color of the ESP was purple" I said.

"Yes, and let's try my powers" Blaze said.

"Not that again. I don't want to get burned. I mean we, I, whatever I'm trying to say!" I said.

"I guess we. But at a location nothing gets set on fire" Blaze said.

"Why don't we try something very easy to make fire. Like making popcorn with our fire hands" I said.

"Good idea" Blaze agreed.

**x**

We took out a packet of popcorn and carefully we warmed our hand.

"How is it possible that you can't feel anything hot from your fire hands?" I asked.

"When you're pyrokinetic you don't feel the heat from the fire" Blaze explained.

"Okay and speaking of which, the popcorn's ready" I said, seeing the popcorn bag full.

The doorbell rang and I walked up to the door to see who it is as I opened the door.

"Whoa, they weren't joking?" It was Sonic along with Amy.

Apparently, they were in their Ladybug and Cat Noir cosplay costumes which I don't know why.

"Yes, it's us. Silver and Blaze. Well, Silvaze in this fusion body" I let them in.

"What's with the costumes?" Blaze asked.

"We were at the hospital filled with children and adults. So Sonic and I decided to cheer them up by being the cartoon characters" Amy explained.

"Yeah, and we goofed around for a while. After that we got a call from Tails about your story and that made us feel that you guys need our help. So here we are, Sonic Noir at your service" Sonic being funny like always.

"If only you could use the lucky charm and catalysm" Blaze said.

"Relax guys. That does not mean we do have those superheroes powers" Amy said.

"But we can help you control your mixed-up powers. And wow, two voices in one body?" Sonic snickered.

"Yes" We spoke at the same time.

"No offense but you two look like you're...the child of you two. Like you have a kid" Sonic snickered again.

"Hey! We're not married yet!" I yelled.

"Just kidding" Sonic said.

"Seriously man" I growled.

"You know me Silver or should I say Bliver or Silvaze?" Sonic said.

"Just Silvaze. Now please stop making fun of us like that. This is very serious" I said when my cat tail was in my face again.

"Watch the tail" Blaze moved it out of the way.

"Thanks" I said.

"Okay what can we help you guys with?" Amy asked.

"Well, I have a hard time controlling my feline instincts. The jumping, the tail, and the scaredy cat reflex. And these heel boots are killing me" I said.

"Not to mention my fear of heights" Blaze said.

"Don't worry Blaze. It's gonna be fine" Amy said.

"You love the cat tail, Silver?" Sonic chuckled.

"Yes and no" I said, holding my tail.

"Animals with long tails have no control of it due to emotions and feelings. Like a dog wagging its tail when it's happy" Amy said.

"Really Amy? Tails spins his 360 degrees than wagging" I said.

"Because he got twintails" Blaze said in my head.

"We all wag out tails, Silver. You wag your tail when you get excited when having delicious cookies that Cream bakes when you and Blaze come over to visit" Sonic said.

"Don't remind me that! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I lost my balance again. I hate these heels!

I had enough so I took them off, "Ahhh much better"

"Excuse me, if you wanna walk you better let me take over" Blaze said.

"I'm a guy and men don't wear heels like you girls" I scoffed.

"Hmph!" Blaze huffed in my mind.

**x**

Next, we were outside to test our powers again.

"Blaze, when using fire, what makes you feel when it appears in your hands? Silver needs to know" Amy said.

"I sometimes feel angered or distressed when using it. Think of being hotheaded" Blaze said.

"Okay so I have to be angry to use it at full power?" I asked.

"Yes but too much anger can cause my fire powers to go berserk. You know why I'm always calm and shy" Blaze said.

"Yes to not destroy anyone near you" I said.

"Now to blow some steam off" Blaze grins and fire appears on us.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Amy stands her ground ready.

I hesitated a little because I have no idea how to use fire in battle, "But Amy if I hurt you or Sonic"

"Trust me. We're the fastest in the team to avoid them" Amy assured.

So we threw a blue fire ball at Amy but she just jumped away and swats away one fire ball with her hammer.

"This is insane!" I said.

"Remember this is training" Blaze said.

"I know this is training but fire is real and someone could get burned" I said in fear.

"Okay maybe this is stupid" Amy puts the hammer down.

"Well, my tail belt almost got burned. No big deal, Silvaze" Sonic said.

"Whatever but fire is not my real power, telekinesis is" I said.

"I'm not comfortable with flying, Silver" Blaze said.

"Try those physic blasts of yours" Sonic said.

"I don't know how I can do that with him. It's way too strong like the time he accidentally made a building fall" Blaze said.

"Let me handle it" I held out my hand to do a physic blast at both Sonic and Amy but I was holding back.

Sonic back flipped and jumped away from my blasts while Amy did the same and rolled aside.

"God this is crazy!" Blaze screamed.

"Okay, let's stop now!" I held my other arm that Blaze controls, "Calm down"

Blaze does so and gives a sigh in relief, "Thank you Silver"

"Perhaps doing Powers is too early. You need to learn skills first" Amy said.

"I agree, Blaze knows about gymnastics and dancing while Silver knows flying. Each of you in one body are gonna have to combine these skills as one" Sonic said.

"As much as I want to say you're right but this body is not capable of doing both things at the same time, Sonic. I have no control of this tail because it moves on its own" I said, whacking the tail away from my face.

"Okay. Let's do it" Blaze cracks her knuckles.

**x**

We prepared to have some dancing practice. I'm no ballerina but with Blaze is like we'll do a whacky job of dancing. She stood on the toes spinning with the hands up. I just hope I don't get dizzy because dancing is not my thing. But with Blaze fused it's not gonna be a problem.

Amy then plays some classic music as Blaze made some more ballerina moves and spins in the air jumping and standing on a tow when landing and bending the knees before standing up again. Man, I'm not used to the spinning. I've seen Blaze dance in cat form and it sure made me fall in love with her.

"Trust the hedgehog, Blaze" I combine her moves with my flight ability.

"Uh okay" Blaze said nervously as I hovered us up as Blaze did her part.

Amy then switches music on the radio, that of a Mozart music. Blaze was feeling more confidence as she took control of this body. She made a few more ballerina moves in rhythm to the music. Dang she is so good. I combined my flight with hers but she freaked out from her phobia of heights.

"Okay enough! Let me down!" She pleaded.

"Alright As you wish" I hovered us down.

"Geez, Blaze. Control your heart rate!" I felt that our heart is pumping fast from the fear.

"Sorry Silver. I'm so scared" Blaze said.

"Man, we gotta work on your fear of heights" I sighed in disappointment.

"Okay. But how?" Blaze asked me.

"By trusting me in this fusion body and stop freaking out that I'm just hovering 3 feet from the ground" I said.

"The fear is too strong" Blaze said.

"You're a cat, you land on your feet without injuries" I said.

"Oh right of course but not with heels" Blaze said.

**x**

A while later we had something to eat. Sonic and Amy were still in their cosplay costumes since they had nowhere to go to change back to their original attire.

I'm not a fan of sushi but I'm half cat in this fusion body. So I'll get used to sushi.

"You were quite the dancer I must say" Amy said.

"Thank you" I said, though she meant both me and Blaze.

"What were you guys doing in the 200 years timeline? Fixing the future again or just fighting lava monsters as always" Sonic asked.

"Fighting the lava monsters but we were overwhelmed again by them. And that's when we fused" I said.

"We didn't realize that portals only work for one person at a time" Blaze said.

"But how are you two gonna defuse?" Sonic wondered.

"By Tails' machine thingy with chaos emeralds" I said.

"Alright. It would be weird if milady and I fused" Sonic said.

"Aw you're too funny kitty" Amy said.

"You guys been watching too much of that cartoon show" I said, finishing the sushi.

"Couldn't resist" Amy smiles nervously.

"It's so purrrrfectly cute to watch that show. It inspired us to be heroes. Silver, you should learn Blaze's kind and Blaze should learn our hedgehog kind" Sonic said.

"Sounds like fun" I said.

"Okay. But be careful not to sniff catnip" Blaze said.

"Why? What makes it so addicting?" I asked.

"Never mind" She shrugs it off.

The tail keeps moving to my face again, "Agh! I'm not used to having a long tail!" I whacked it away.

**x**

A while later we received a distress call about Eggman wrecking the city again.

"Let's go guys!" Blaze said running out with me, Amy and Sonic, still in costumes.

Running in heels is such a pain and Blaze is still not used to flight.

Upon arriving we saw Eggman in a four armed robot attacking downtown.

"Well well looks like Sonic and his girlfriend arrive in costumes and whatever that is?" Eggman notices us.

"Never mind that! We're two in one" Blaze and I spoke at the same time.

"Silver and Blaze? Well get a load of this!" He fires lasers at us.

"Whoa! I felt my body jump itself by Blaze's cat reflex.

"Missed us now Fatty!" Blaze taunted Eggman, not quite herself.

"Yeah eat a salad!" Sonic jumps to a spindash at Eggman while I charged up blue flames in my hands.

I threw flames at the robots coming at us. And they blew up one by one.

"Oh yeah let's heat things up!" I grinned.

Soon I powered up more and used my psychic blasts at some robots and fire at others.

"WOOOHOOO! KABOOOM!" I got carried away blowing the robots up or crush them using ESP.

Then a larger robot appeared and shoves it's fist at us but I blocked it and shoved it away using my telekinetic abilites.

"Ready for a spindash Blaze?" I spoke to Blaze in our mind.

"Yes! Flaming Spindash!" We curled into a fiery ball and dashed through the giant robot.

We tore the arms off by our move and soon it blew up after too much damage.

"AAAAGH CURSE YOU, YOU HEDGECAT FREAK!" Eggman screamed.

"We are a fusion!" I yelled

"No matter! I shall return and modify to fight fusions!" Eggman growled.

"MEEOOOOOWWWW" I screamed like a cat and threw flames at him.

And this fireball caused his eggmobile to malfunction.

"AAAAGH! I HAAAAAAATE HEDGECAAAAAAATS!" Eggman screamed as he was sent off.

"Hmph!" Blaze scoffed.

"Good job Bilver!" Amy said.

"Or you meant Silvaze?" I said.

"Yeah, Silvaze" Amy said.

"I can't believe you yowled like a cat, Silver" Blaze said.

"Well technically we yowled" I said nervously.

"I really like the fusion you" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic. Maybe you and Amy should fuse too and we're a fusion duo" I said.

"Thanks, but I'd stay like this" Sonic said.

"Me too" Amy agreed.

"Anyways, let's go check if Tails is done with that de-fusion machine thing. I really want my real body back to the way it is" I said.

"Okay then" Sonic nods and we go to the workshop.

**x**

Upon arriving, Tails came out.

"Guys, it's ready" He said.

"Finally! No offense Blaze but this cat tail is not easy to control" I said.

"None taken. See you on the other side" She said as we stepped in to get defused. We gave thumbs up for ready and Tails pulls the lever. In a bright shining light, our bodies separated and became two again.

"Hooray! I'm me again!" I cheered.

"Blaze is back in town!" Blaze cheered and hugged me, but stops realizing what she was doing.

"We're back!" I lifted her by the waist spinning.

"Hehehe, looks like you two are very happy" Sonic said.

"You could say that. But we also learned how to use each other's powers" I said.

"And how to be hedgehog and cat at the same time" Blaze said.

"But I like having my real body back. It's what makes me Silver" I said.

"And that makes me Blaze" Blaze said.

"Yes. Good to have the two back" Amy said. I then looked at Blaze.

"Blaze, it may have been fun fused but we'll always be each other" I said to her.

"Yes, strong and brave, fear of heights or not we won't fail on everyone" Blaze said.

"Exactly Blaze. Come here" I pulled her to a hug.

She returned it this time, "And I'll give this as a thanks" She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you my fire kitty" I blushed from the kiss.

"You're so naive future boy" Blaze smugly grins.

Since that day, Blaze and I were even more close and even started dating with each other besides from fighting. The future will safe as long we keep threats away and the Sol Dimension's safety continues as well. Future or not I'm staying in this timeline with my fire cat girl.


End file.
